Special For You in Valentine
by btskookies
Summary: 14 February, Jungkook sangat menantikan hari itu, Valentine. Tapi, malah kesedihan yang ia dapat. / "Hyung, apa kau ingat besok hari apa?" "Min.. kan kita harus membeli dekorasi kamar Jungkook? Kenapa.. malah kemari?" "sa..sayang.. bukan maksudku… kau salah sangka." 'saranghae, baby kookie..' / BTS Bangtan Boys Couple! A HopeKook Story. BxB Yaoi! / RnR?


Special for You in Valentine

Main cast : Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok (J-Hope)

Other cast : Park Jimin

Genre : Romance, Yaoi (BoyxBoy)

Length : Oneshoot

Wednesday, 21.30 PM. Feb 13th 2013

Di malam yang cerah, dipenuhi bintang bintang dan cahaya redup dari sang bulan, terlihat dua namja yang sedang ber-rangkulan menatap indah sang rembulan. Sang namja tampan mencium sekilas pipi namja yang lebih kecil darinya. Terlihat semburat merah merona dipipi sang namja mungil itu. Namja yang lebih tinggi bernama Jung Hoseok atau yang akrab disapa dengan J-Hope, dan namja mungil nan cantik disampingnya bernama Jeon Jungkook. Mereka baru baru ini menjalin hubungan, sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Jungkook tersenyum saat mengingat betapa gugupnya saat mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada nya. Ia tertawa sekilas, itu membuat bingung namja tinggi disampingnya, yaitu J-Hope.

"hm? Kenapa kau tertawa, chagiya?" tatap J-Hope kearah Jungkook

"ah~ haha~ aniyo, hyung." Jungkook menahan tawanya.

"aish kau ini.." J-Hope menarik hidung mungil Jungkook. Sang empunya hidung malah tertawa makin menjadi jadi.

"hahahaha~ ah.. kau.. lucu sekali hyung." Jungkook mengelus pelan pipi sang Hyung sekaligus namjachingunya.

"jjinjjayo? Hahaha~" J-Hope ikut tertawa, namun tak mengerti apa yang ia tertawakan.

Jungkook tersenyum sekilas. Menatap sang bulan, lalu pindah menatap mata J-Hope. "Hyung, apa kau ingat besok hari apa?"

"Hmm… besok? Besok hari kamis kan? Apa kau lupa mengecek kalender? Haha~ ada ada saja kau, baby." J-Hope mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook dengan lembut.

Jungkook merubah raut wajahnya. Sedikit cemberut namun tetap imut. "Apa kau benar benar lupa?" Jungkook menatap melas wajah J-Hope.

"memangnya ada apa chagiya? Ulang tahunmu? Aish, aku slalu ingat, ulang tahunmu kan 1 September sayang.." jawab J-Hope asal.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia malah mem-pout-ria.

"aish~ sudahlah~ hyung ingin tidur. Kau juga tidur ya. Jangan tidur malam-malam. Nanti pagi aku buatkan sarapan untukmu. Saranghae~" J-Hope mencium kening Jungkook lalu beranjak kekamar.

Jungkook menghela nafas sejenak. "hyung.. apa kau benar benar lupa? Padahal.. aku ingin merayakannya denganmu. Aish~ sebaiknya aku tidur." Jungkook berjalan kekamarnya dengan gontai.

.

.

.

J-Hope segera naik ke ranjangnya. Menatap langit langit kamar sambil tersenyum. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan bantal dan tangannya sendiri. "sebenarnya aku tau besok hari apa. Tapi aku ingin membuat kejutan special untukmu, my baby kookie~ jumuseyo Jeon Jungkook~ saranghae…."

.

.

.

Thursday, 06.48 . Feb 14th 2013

Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap. Ia melihat seorang namja berambut kecoklatan tengah tertidur di atas meja makan. Disampingnya terdapat sebuah roti dengan selai kacang dan susu coklat hangat. Jungkook tersenyum lalu mendatangi namja itu. Ternyata namja itu J-Hope.

'ini kan.. masih jam 7 kurang, tumben dia bangun pagi begini. Haha.. pasti dia kelelahan' ucap Jungkook dalam hati. Ia duduk disamping J-Hope lalu mengelus pelan pipi J-Hope.

"hyung? Irreona~" Jungkook berbisik lembut ditelinga J-Hope.

J-Hope mengeliat sebentar lalu menatap Jungkook.

"Kookie-ah~ kau.. sudah bangun?" J-Hope mengucek matanya pelan.

Jungkook tersenyum. "hyung, kenapa kau jam segini sudah bangun? Kita kan hariini free job."

"kan aku sudah janji membuatkan sarapan untukmu, sayang." Jawab J-Hope mengelus rambut hitam namjachingu kesayangannya itu.

"ah~ hm~ saranghae hyung.." ucap Jungkook malu malu.

"nado saranghae, my baby Kookie~." J-Hope mengecup kening Jungkook dengan lembut. Namja mungil dihadapannya Nampak mem-blush-ria. "sekarang, makan sarapanmu ne? hm chagiya~ mianhae ne. siang nanti aku tidak bias menemanimu. Aku ada janji dengan Jimin untuk mengantarnya membeli boneka minion yang ia inginkan. Gwechana?" Tanya J-Hope.

Jungkook bengong, ada ekspresi kecewa diwajah mungilnya itu. Tapi ia mengerti keadaan. "ne hyung, gwechana.." Jungkook tersenyum paksa.

J-Hope menatap mata Jungkook. "gomawoyo chagiya~ aku beruntung punya namjachingu baik sepertimu. Aku cinta padamu chagiya." J-Hope mengelus pipi Jungkook. "kajja, habiskan sarapanmu."

"ne hyung.." Jungkook mengambil roti yang J-Hope buat untuknya, lalu memakannya dengan hati hati. Namun tetap saja ia tak lepas dari sikap kekanak-kanakannya. Selai kacang itu berserakan(?) dibibir mungil Jungkook.

J-Hope tersenyum melihat tingkah makan namja kecilnya. "chagiya, selai kacangnya belepotan dibibirmu.."

"jjinjjayo? Aish.."

Baru saja Jungkook ingin membersihkan bibirnya dengan tangannya, J-Hope sudah mencegat tangan Jungkook. "jangan baby,.." ucap J-Hope sambil cepat cepat mencium bibir Jungkook dan membersihkan selai kacang dibibir Jungkook dengan bibirnya. Jungkook kaget, bibir keduanya menempel tanpa ada respon dari keduanya. Pipi kedua namja ini tampak memerah. Tibatiba…

"hyung!" teriak seorang namja dengan cemprengnya(?) *digeplak. Ia berdiri tepat didepan HopeKook itu dan melihat mereka berciuman.

Jungkook dan J-Hope terkaget lalu melepas ciuman itu. Jungkook menunduk malu, J-Hope melotot kearah Jimin

"Jimin! A..aishh…" J-Hope mendatangi Jimin

"hyuuuung~ ayo antarkan aku beli minion itu~." Jimin menarik-narik lengan J-Hope. J-Hope menjadi sedikit kaget.

"ini masih pagi, Jimin-ah.. tidak ada toko yg buka pagi pagi begini.." J-Hope melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Jimin

Disisi lain, Jungkook memperhatikan keduanya. Jungkook cemburu? Yap, tepat sekali. Ia memang suka cemburu kalau ada yang mendekati, apalagi bermanja-manja begitu pada namjachingunya, J-Hope.

"aniyo hyung! Ada kok toko mainan buka pagi ini." Desak Jimin.

"ah.. gidari~ aku ingin pamit dulu pada Jungkookie." Akhirnya J-Hope menyerah. "Kookie-ah.. aku menggantarkan Jimin dulu ne? jaga diri, baby." J-Hope mencium pipi Jungkook lalu berjalan. Jungkook Nampak makin cemburu, tapi dia harus mengerti.

'mereka kan hanya teman satu group? Kenapa aku mesti cemburu? Hmm.. tapi.. aku ingin coba membuntuti mereka..' batin Jungkook. Ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil lalu berjalan ke mobilnya.

Terlihat J-Hope dan Jimin baru masuk ke mobil mereka. Terlihat J-Hope menggandeng Jimin dan itu membuat Jungkook sedikit panas. Tapi ia bisa menggontrol emosinya.

Setelah mobil J-Hope dan Jimin berjalan, Jungkook pun membuntuti mereka dengan mobilnya. Hingga mereka sampai di sebuah mall. Memang, masih pagi untuk datang ke mall. Jungkook melirik arloji yang terikat ditangan kirinya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9.45. Ia melihat J-Hope dan Jimin keluar dari mobil, Jungkook segera menyamarkan dirinya. Memakai topi dan jaket hitam. Itu membuat penampilannya sedikit tersamar.

J-Hope dan Jimin masuk ke mall dan diikuti oleh Jungkook. Lagi lagi mereka bergandengan tangan, 'ah.. tapi kan mereka hanya teman. Masih wajar kalau bergandengan tangan.' Batin Jungkook mencoba positive thingking.

J-Hope dan Jimin berjalan ke tempat penjualan boneka. Jungkook terus membuntuti mereka.

J-Hope PoV

Aku merasa ada yang membuntuti kami. Aku sampai tak menanggapi Jimin. Padahal sebenarnya aku minta tolong Jimin untuk memberikan kejutan untuk Jungkookie baby. Sementara kami disini ingin membelikan Jungkook boneka mickey mouse dan sekotak coklat putih kesukaannya.

J-Hope PoV *END*

"hyung.. apa ini boneka yang bagus? Kelihatannya Jungkook akan menyukainya." Jimin mengambil boneka mickey mouse yang lumayan besar lalu ditunjukkan kedepan wajah milik J-Hope. Tapi apa daya yang empunya wajah malah terbengong, tak menanggapi yang Jimin bicarakan.

"aish hyung! Kau ini melamunkan apa?! Kau lupa kita kesini untuk memberi kejutan istimewa untuk Jungkook. Belum lagi kita harus beli dekorasi bertema valentine untuk Jungkook. Kau yang mau hyung." Jimin kesal lalu menjitak pelan kepala J-Hope.

"ah~ mwoya?!" J-Hope baru tersadar dan itu membuat Jimin geram -_-

"ingin rasanya aku memakanmu hyung!" jawab Jimin kesal.

"aish.. mi..mianhae, jimin-ah… kau tetap akan membantuku membuat kejutan untuk my baby kookie kan?" rayu J-Hope lalu merangkul dan mencium pipi kanan Jimin.

"yaaaa! Ini tempat umum hyung!" Jimin sedikit berontak tapi Jimin kalah, karna J-Hope lebih tinggi (?) *loh *ganyambung

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Jungkook semakin cemburu. Ia mengepal tangannya, tapi kali ini ia masih terkontrol dan ingin terus membuntuti mereka.

Nampak mereka masuk ke toko mainan itu *ceritanya tadi mereka berada dibagian luar toko, diluar juga ada mainannya walau didalam lebih lengkap(?)*. Setelah itu, mereka keluar dan menenteng 1 boneka besar berplastik(?) *bahasanya thor*. Jungkook tidak tau itu boneka apa, karna ia berada agak jauh dari toko mainan itu.

Jimin dan J-Hope berjalan ke foodcenter, dan tentunya masih dibuntuti oleh Jungkook. Jimin memesan makanan dan minuman.

"Min.. kan kita harus membeli dekorasi kamar Jungkook? Kenapa.. malah kemari?" Tanya J-Hope bingung.

"gidari hyung~ aku lapar." Jawab Jimin memelas.

"ah, arra.." J-Hope mengalah.

Setelah makanan datang, mereka pun makan. Jimin makan dengan cepat, J-Hope hanya geleng geleng kepala. "aish, jimin.. jaga kesopanan mu. Itu, dibibir mu masih ada sisa sisa bulgoggi.." J-Hope mengelap bibir Jimin. Sementara Jungkook kaget melihat adegan itu, ia tak tahan lagi.

Jungkook berlari kearah mereka. "hyung.." lirih Jungkook dihadapan mereka. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

J-Hope kaget, begitu pula dengan Jimin.

"sa..sayang.. bukan maksudku… kau salah sangka." J-Hope berdiri lalu menghampiri Jungkook.

"sudahlah hyung. Aku sudah menduga bahwa kalian berhubungan lebih dari teman di blakangku. Iya kan? Jujur hyung.." nada Jungkook melirih, namun tajam ditelinga J-Hope.

J-Hope memeluk Jungkook dengan hangat. "jeballyo~ bukan maksudku begitu.. aku.." ucapan J-Hope terpotong.

"bohong hyung! Kau bohong! Aku benci kau hyungg!" Jungkook berontak dipelukan J-Hope. Jungkook melepas pelukan itu dan langsung berlari.

"Jungkook-ah!" panggil Jimin.

J-Hope lemas, ia tak percaya apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"hyung! Kejar dia! Hyuungg, kau mencintai dia kan!"Jimin menggoyang goyangkan bahu J-Hope. Tak peduli oleh semua orang yang memperhatikan mereka di sekeliling.

"lalu..kau?"

"kau kejar dulu dia! Aku pulang sendiri saja hyung.." Jimin tersenyum memberi semangat kepada J-Hope. J-Hope membalas senyuman Jimin.

"jjinjjayo? Ah~ ne.. gomawo jiminnie ^^" J-Hope berlari mengejar Jungkook dengan membawa boneka yang tadi ia beli. Hingga ia sampai disebuah taman.

Ia melihat sosok namja cantik sedang meringkuk di kursi taman. Ia menangis. J-Hope segera mendekati namja itu. Dan benar, itu Jungkook, namjachingu nya. J-Hope ikut duduk disamping Jungkook. Dan mulai mengelus rambut Jungkook. Jungkook kaget, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya kearah J-Hope.

"hyung-ah.. kenapa kau kemari?! Pergi!" Jungkook menepis tangan J-Hope.

"Jungkook-ah, dengarkan dulu penjelasan hyung. Hmm.. sebenarnya hyung sudah tau hari ini valentine. Kemarin hyung Cuma mengada-ada, padahal hyung tau hari ini valentine. Dan hyung pergi ke mall dengan Jimin untuk membelikan ini untukmu, sayang." J-hope menunjukkan boneka mickey mouse yang lumayan besar. "aku juga ingin mendekorasi kamarmu dengan bunga-bunga dan dekorasi special valentine.. special for you in valentine. Baby.."

Jungkook memandang wajah J-Hope. "j..jjinjja? lalu.. adegan kau dengan Jimin hyung di foodcenter? Di.. toko boneka?" Jungkook sesegukan.

"mwoya? Yang mana? Aish.. itu.. aku hanya membersihkan sisa makanan dibibirnya. Aku sebagai temannya kan malu punya teman seperti itu." Jelas J-Hope tersenyum. "sekarang, uljjima nae baby kookie~" J-Hope menghapus airmata Jungkook dan memeluknya erat.

"go..gomawo hyung. Mian aku telah salah sangka.. saranghae~" Jungkook menangis lagi dipelukan J-Hope.

"cheonma sayang.. hmm.. apa kau mau jalan jalan? Sekarang free untukmu sayang. Hmm hitung hitung untuk mengganti kejutan yang rusak. Hahaha.." tawa J-Hope sambil merangkul Jungkook

"yeeyy! Aku mau hyung! Kita beli boneka yang banyak, ne?" Jungkook menatap J-Hope dengan bahagia.

"ah~ ne chagiya. Apa saja untukmu~" J-Hope mencium bibir Jungkook dengan kilat. Tak peduli oleh orang orang yang melihat mereka.

'saranghae, baby kookie..'

END

Wohohoho~ akhirnyaaaa jadi jugaaa XDD

Jangan lupa review yakkk~ don't be a silent reader guys!

Okey~ see u readers :* *tebar ciuman bareng hopekook couple (?)*


End file.
